


Competition

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Competition, Day 3, Drabble, Klaine Advent, M/M, Vampire!Kurt, Winter, alphawolf!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent day 3. Here we take a look in on Vampire!Kurt and his mate alphawolf!Blaine (Going to the chapel verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

“Kurt?”

 

Kurt looks up and back over his shoulder. His face, a mask of concentration, _his game face_ , smoothens out into a wide, friendly smile as he stands up from his crouch on the ground and turns toward the voice, recognition shining in his eyes.

 

“Wes? Hey, how are you?” Kurt brushes his gloved hands against his pants and moves towards Wes coming closer to Kurt dressed in black cargo pants, winter boots and a dark green fur hooded Parker.

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Wes says as he accepts Kurt’s hug. “Just out walking, you know?”

 

Kurt smiles and nods knowingly.

 

“Blaine?” Wes asks.

 

Kurt tilts his head back towards the dark gathering of trees in the woods. “In there somewhere. Running.”

 

Wes grins and angles his chin down towards where Kurt was just crouching down on the snow covered ground. Kurt follows his line of eye sight and carefully bites his lip. There is a small bundle of carefully crafted snowballs piled up onto each other on the ground. Wes only has to do a quick onceover of Kurt to see his snow crusted jacket and drenched trousers; and know what Kurt has been up to.

 

“And you?” Wes asks, with a quirked eyebrow and playful lilt to his voice.

 

“Oh, well. I- We were—”

 

Kurt is cut off by an almost ear splitting howl coming back from the collection of snowy topped trees.

 

Within a fraction of a second a large, hefty, snow covered, dark fur ball barrels towards them and sends them both shuffling backwards as he skids in the snow and comes to a messy halt between them. Snow spattering everywhere.

 

The wolf leans down and holds his long wet snout tucked between his two front paws, with his rear-end high up in the air and his long bushy tail whooshing from side to side playfully. The wolf’s ears are pointed upwards and his eyes are bright and gleaming.

 

He sniffs upwards into the air, gives Wes a cursory sideward glance as he stiffens momentarily before relaxing again.

 

“Blaine.” Wes greets the wolf with a polite head nod and a bright smile.

 

Blaine merely ‘woofs’ and turns his attention back to Kurt, his mate, his beloved. With his tail still flicking from side to side, his paws still dug into the snow steadily and his body still poised ready to leap; Blaine definitely looks the part as the playful pup.

 

Kurt catches Wes’s eye again and gives a bashful smile. “It’s our first winter together.” He begins to explain. “We were having a competition. To see who is the fastest. Me throwing the snowballs, or Blaine running and trying to catch them.”

 

Wes’s grin widens and then even more so when Blaine begins to whine, his eyes darting from Kurt to the small pile of snowballs on the ground. His mouth is crusted with dried snow, clinging to his fur in little balls. “I see. And, if I may be so bold to ask, who is winning?”

 

Kurt laughs at that and in a heartbeat he flashes down to the ground, picks up a snowball and flings it with all of his Vamped up strength and speed; up into the air and out towards the woodland.

 

“Dunno.” Kurt shrugs, smiling as he watches Blaine take off into the snow, excitedly. All four of his legs and paws work like pistons as they slip and slide against the wet, white covered grass. His lithe body heaves with exertion. “It’s too hard to tell, but we’re having too much fun to care.”

 

“Would you care for a judicator?” Wes asks, chuckling.

 

Kurt bends down to pick up another snowball as his sensitive hearing picks up Blaine crunching through the snow on his way back to them.

 

“Sure.” He grins wickedly. “On your head be it.”      


End file.
